Seducing Ms Berry
by Pezberrylover0612
Summary: This is my Student/teacher relationship story.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys I would like to thank all of you for helping me with this fic. You guys had a lot of great ideas and I appreciate all of them. I've decided that this will be a high school fic with Rachel as the teacher and build a solid story line before I add the smut. I would also like to dedicate this story to reader Aly Berry whose idea I decided to use for this fic. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Today has officially sucked. I spent all morning fighting with my stupid car to get it started and showed up an hour late. After that on the way to class I dropped all my books and homework all over the parking lot, so I had to pick it all up. Then during lunch some idiot ran into me and threw everything that was on his trey all over me. I had to spend the rest of lunch listening to coach Sylvester yelling about how expensive the dry cleaning is for the Cheerios. I have never been so greatful that a school day was almost over. I have one more class and then I am out of here. I head into my history class and notice Puck sitting on my desk and smiling at me. He obviously has something to tell me, so I walk over to him and push him off my desk.<p>

"What do you want, Puckerman?"

"Can't I just say hi to my lesbro?" He asks as he sits next to me

"You know I hate it when you call me that!" I shout before I punch his arm

"Ow!" Puck shouts before he starts rubbing his arm "Sorry ok. Damn you hit like a dude."

"It's your own fault." I say before I punch him again "Now, what do you want?"

"I wanted to ask if you've seen our new history teacher?" I forgot we were getting a new teacher. Our old teacher was fired for some reason that Figgins refused to tell us about.

"Well, considering we're in history right now and there is no teacher here." I say sarcatically "I'm going to have to say no."

"You don't have to be a smart ass."

"You don't have to be a dumbass either."

"Whatever." He says crossing his arms "I was only asking, because Sam said she was hot."

"Like I said, I haven't seen her." Puck just nods and sits back on his chair while the rest of the students start to show up. By the time all the students are in here, our new teacher still isn't here. "Where the hell is she?" I ask irritated

"How the hell would I know?" Puck asks

"I know you don't know, Idiot." I say before I punch him again "I was just thinking out loud."

"Will you stop punching me." I was about to punch him again when the new teacher walked in

"Hello class." She says with a sexy smile. For Sam to have called her hot was an understatment, because this woman was down right gorgeous! She looked kind of short, but at the same time her legs look like they go on for miles. Her skin is absolutely flawless. Her hair is down flowing over her shoulders, which is unexpected for a teacher, but very sexy.

"San." Puck whispers before he elbows me "You're staring at her."

"I am not." I whisper back

"Excuse me." The teacher says directed at me and Puck "Is there something you would like to share with the class?"

"Other than the fact that you're totally hot and look way too young to be teaching here." I say pretending to think of something else "No I can't think of anything." I swear I just made our new teacher blush. This day just got a whole lot better.

"Although that is flattering, it's also inappropriate." I heard nothing after flattering. "What is your name?"

"It's whatever you want it to be." I answer with a smirk

"You must be Santana Lopez." She says with a VERY sexy smirk

"How do you know that?" I ask sounding confused, but truth be told I don't really care

"All your other teachers warned me about you."

"Well, you know my name. What's yours?" I say in a flirty tone

"Rachel Berry, but you can call me Ms Berry." She says in a stern voice

"I'll call you whatever you ask me to." I say with a wink

"That's enough, Santana."

"I love the way you say my name."

"Santana, I'm serious." By the tone in her voice I cant tell she's getting angry. It's kind of hot, but I can not afford to get in trouble right now. So, I shrug , lean back and motion my hand for her to continue whatever she was going to do.

* * *

><p>I swear that as soon as Ms Berry started explaining our assignment I completely zoned out. I've been spending this entire class just staring at her. She has got to be the sexiest teacher ever. How the hell did someone like her end up being a teacher?<p>

"Santana." Puck says before he elbows me

"Ha?" I ask tearing my attention away from Ms Berry

"Dude, the bell rang."

"It did?" I need to really pay attention. I can't afford to fail this class, especially because the teacher is hot

"Are you coming? You said you'd give Sam and I a ride." I barley heard Puck, because Ms Berry just bent over to pick a pen up off the floor

"Yeah." I say staring at my very hot teacher's ass "I'll meet you losers by my car." Puck nods before he wlks out of the classroom leaving Ms Berry and I alone.

"Did you need something, Santana?" She aks before she sits at her desk

"I did actually." I say with a smirk "I'm going to have to ask you to stop being so sexy, because I couldn't even consentrate on what you were explaing during class."

"You have to realize how inappropriate you're being." She says as she crosses her arms

"It's not my fault that you're smoking." I say as I gesture over her body

"Santana, please."

"That's right beg for me, Baby."

"Santana!" She shouts and I start laughing

"Ok I get it." I say raising my hands in defeat "What is so wrong with me being attracted to you?"

"I'm your teacher."

"So? We're not doing anything." I shrug "Unless you want to."

"I could lose my job."

"I wouldn't tell anyone."

"I have a fiancé." It is hilarious that she thinks that would make me back off

"You know." I say as I lean over her desk "I have an X-box, but that doesn't stop me from turning on the playstation." I smirk when I hear Ms Berry take a deep breath. Her face is red and her chest is moving fast. I can tell that I'm getting to her.

"I think you should leave, Santana."

"Is that really what you want?" I ask seductively

"Yes." She breathes out

"Ok." I say before I back off "I'll see you tomorrow, Ms Berry." I walk out of the classroom making sure I put an extra swing in my hips. I smirk when I look over my shoulder and see she's staring. This school year just got a lot more interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed it. Remember to review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for all the positive feedback for this story. Your reviews are what motivate me to keep writing.**

* * *

><p>I wake up this morning in a very good mood and I know exactly why. Ms Berry has been on my mind ever since I left school yesterday. The woman is hot! Like way too hot to be a teacher. The fact that she's a teacher just makes this whole situation more fun. I mean what's hotter than being with someone you're not suppose to be with? I mean not only is she a teacher, but she's alo engaged. It is so wrong for me to want her, but that's what makes me want her more. I won't give up until she is mine. I don't care what is takes, I am Santana Lopez and I always get what I want. I just need to find out how. It's not going to be easy. Ms Berry seamed to be pretty stubborn, but I know I can get her. It might take some time, but I will get her. Right now I just drove up to Puck's place to give him and Sam a ride to school. I swear if those two weren't my best friends I would just let them walk to school. I sit here for a few minutes before I start honking and roll down my window to shout for them.<p>

"You idiots have thirty seconds or I'm leaving your asses!" Puck and Sam run out of the house and towards my car

"Will you calm down, San?" Sam asks getting into the front seat

"Hey, I called shotgun!" Puck shout standing outside the passanger door

"Oh yeah," Sam says with a smirk "And I was going to take that seriously until I realized we're not ten."

"Oh come on!" Puck whines

"Just get your ass in the car, Puckerman!" I shout growing impatient

"Fine." He sighs before he sits in the back "But, I'm not happy about it."

"Like I care." I say before driving off

"So, I was right ha?" Sam asks elbowing my side

"Yes," I sigh irritated "Avatar is the best movie of all time. Can we talk about something else?"

"I wasn't talking about Avatar." Sam pouts as he crosses his arms

"Oh did I upset you, Sammy?" I say teasingly

"Shut up"

"I swear your worst than a girl. Just tell me what you were right about."

"Ms Berry is smoking."

"Hell yeah she is!" Puck shouts from the back seat ''You should of seen San during class.''

"Shut it, Puckerman.'' I say

"No way. I want to hear this." Sam says with a smirk

"She practically soaked her panties."

"You fucking pig!" I shout before I turn around and punch him

"Ow! What the hell?" Puck shouts

"It wouldn't of happened if you would just shut the hell up!" I shout as we drive into the school

"Not my fault your crushing on the teacher." Puck mumbles

"Whoa!" I shout before I park my car and turn around to face Puck "Let's get one thing straight."

"I don't think you could get any thing straight." Sam says laughing before I punch him in the arm "Fuck! You do hit like a man, Santana!"

"I told you!" Puck shouts "So, you were saying."

"I'm not crushing on the teacher." I say in a stern voice "Crushing means feelings and you know how I feel about that."

"Come on, Santana." Sam says in a soft voice "You need to get over what she did to you."

"I am over it!" I shout before I punch him again "Don't you ever talk about it again!"

"I just know that Brit-"

"Don't you dare say her name!"

"San, you don't sound like someone who's over it." Puck says placing his hand on my shoulder

"Well, I am." I say bitterly before shoving Puck's hand away from me "Now, will you two stop acting like girls?"

"Or you could start acting like one." Sam says

"I'm not going to talk about my feelings, because I don't have any!" I shout before I jump out of my car

"You do have feelings, San." Puck says as he jumps out of my car and Sam follows behind us

"No I don't! Not for this and certainly not for her!" I shout before stoming off

I haven't talked to Sam and Puck since this morning and it's thier fault! How dare they try to talk about her! They know how messed up I was when she broke my heart. They know how much I hate it when they talk about her. It's bad enough I have to see her everyday in a couple classes, glee, and cheerios practice. It's like I can't escape her and they know that. I'm sitting down eating lunch alone right now. I know it's only a matter of time before Sam and Puck show up.

"Santana?" See! What did I tell ya?

"What do you guys want?" I ask looking away from them

"We want to apolagize." Sam says sitting next to me, but I still don't look at them

"Go on."

"We promise to not talk about her." Puck says before I turn around to face them

"You better not." Puck and Sam both smile and nod "Sit your ass down, Puckerman."

"Cool." He say before he sits on the other side of the table "Now, I know something we could talk about."

"What?" Sam asks before Puck points to something behind us. Sam and I turn around to see Ms Berry walking towards us

"Damn." All three of us say in unison staring at her ass as she walks by

"How do I make her mine?" Sam asks

"You don't." Puck says "Because, she totally wants Puckasaurus."

"You're both worong. She so wants me."

"I thought you don't do feeling." Sam says

"I don't do feelings." I say harshly "But, I would do the teacher."

"What makes you think that you could?" Pucks asks

"Simple." I shrug "I could have any girl I wanted."

"Really?" Sam asks "What makes you think that?"

"Well, for one Blondie over there hasn't took her eyes off of me since I sat here." I say pointing at our head cheerleader Quinn Fabray

"Are you crazy?" Puck asks "She's totally looking at me."

"You're both losing it, because she's looking at me."

"Oh yeah?" I ask and Sam nods "Yo Fabray!" Quinn look at us before turning to another cheerio to start giggling "Come here, Baby!" Quinn blushes before she nods and runs towards us

"Hey, San." She says as she approaches us "What's up?"

"Just wanted to sat you look hot today." I say causing her to blush

"Thank you, Santana."

"Yeah totally hot." Sam says

"Totally hot." Puck reapeats "You know Quinn I bench about 200."

"That's nice. So, Santana I was watching you work on your flips during cheerios practice." Quinn says twirling her hair "You're very...um flexible."

"I do my best." I shrug like I don't know that I'm fucking amazing

"You know," Quinn says before leaning in to whisper something directly into my ear "I'm very flexible too." I smirk before I turn my head towards the boys.

"That's good to know." I say before Quinn winks and walks away swinging her hips seductively

"How the hell do you do that?" Sam asks

"I don't do anything, Sammy." I say with a smirk "They just come to me."

"Ok, clearly you could get any high school girl you wanted." Puck says "But, what makes you think you could get Ms Berry?"

"No one can resist me."

"She was doing a goo job resisting yesterday."

"Why waste your time anyway?" Sam asks "You could have any girl here. Why go after the teacher?"

"I want a challange. I could easily have any of these girls, but where is the fun in that?"

''You get to have sex.'' Puck says

"You guys just don't get it." Of course these guys wouldn't understand. I could of taken Quinn into the janitors closet and had my way with her over and over again. But, that's just too easy. When Ms Berry was rejecting me yeterday it only made me want her more. It's like wanting what you can't have, but I know I could have her.

"You're right I don't get it." Sam says "If I had girls throwing themselves at me, then I would take full advantage of it."

"Too bad you'll never know what it's like to have girls throw themselves at you. Do you, Sammy?"

"No." He sighs

"I still don't think that you can get with Ms Berry." Puck says

"What makes you so sure?" I ask

"Theres no way that she would risk her job just to fool around with one of her students."

"I say she would."

"Want to make a bet?" Oh this just got really interesting

"What did you have in mind?"

"How about a hundred bucks says you can't get into her pants in three months."

"My Dad's a doctor, Puckerman." I say crossing my arms "I don't need your money."

"Well, what do you suggest?" Puck asks irritated

"Loser has to sing a song of the winner's choice in front of the whole glee club."

"Any song?"

"Any song."

"Deal." Puck says reaching his hand out and I roll my eyes before I shake his hand

"Alright, Sammy you are are witness to this." I say placing my hand on his shoulder before he nods. Then It's settled. I have three months to seduce Ms Berry.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? I am open for ideas so if you have one just let me know. Remember to review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me awhile to upload this, but I just got my internet on! lol I promis that I am working on my other stories and hope to have them up soon!**

* * *

><p>I decided after lunch that I was going to wait until tomorrow to try anything with Ms Berry. It's not like I need three months to pull this off anyway, maybe two, but not three. Right now I'm with Sam and Puck in my living room playing resident evil on my X-box.<p>

"Come on, Puck!" Sam shouts nearly jumping off the couch "Shoot him in the head!"

"I'm trying!" Playing video games after school is something we've done every day after shool since we were ten and you would think that Puck would have some skill, but unless the game has 'Super Mario' in the title he can't play worth a shit

"You two are pathetic!" I shout before I grab the controller from Puck and kill all the zombies he was fighting "I hope we never have to deal with a real zombie apocalypse, because your asses would be dead."

"What makes you think you'll survive?" Sam asks

"Simple, I have the skills needed to get me out of trouble."

"Like what?" Puck asks before he grabs the controller out of my hand

"First off, you shoot them in the head!"

"I was trying!" It's always fun to give Puckerman shit, because he sucks at video games

"Second, you need a car."

"A car?" Sam asks

"That's right, Sammy." I say pinching his cheek "A big thing with four wheels."

"I know what a car is." Sam pouts and pushes my hand away "I just want to know why you would need one."

"To drive away, Sam. These games are great, but you notice that they walk everywhere?"

"Yeah."

"If you had a car do you think a zombie would ever catch you?" I explain before I grab a soda from on top of the table "Besides, if you run into a big group of them you could just run their asses over."

"You think you can do it all don't you, Lopez?" Puck asks and I glare at him

"What the hell are you talking about, Puckerman?"

"Not only can you get in the teachers pants, but you can also save us from a zombie apocalypse."

"Firts off, who the hell said I would save you?" I say irittated "I'd probably offer you up as bait."

"Wow. I love you too, Santana." Puck says crossing his arms

"Don't get all soft on me, Puckerman."

"That's what she said." Sam says before we start laughing

"That was good, Sammy boy." Sam and I bump fists before Puck punches him in the arm

"Dude, you don't punch nearly as hard as Santana." Sam says still laughing

"Whatever." Puck pouts and crosses his arms

"Like I was saying, I can get Ms Berry."

"Have you thought about how you're going to do it?" Sam asks

"Have you seen all this." I say motioning over my body "That's all I need."

"You think you're hot stuff, don't you?" Puck asks

"You would have me if you could." I smirk before I take a drink of my soda

"I have." Puck smirks back

"What?" Sam shouts before I spit my soda out all over Puck

"You idiot!" I punch Puck in the arm

"Ow! What the hell, San?"

"I told you to never talk about that awful night again!"

"What night?" Sam asks. What the hell am I suppose to say? You see I lost my virginity when I was 14 to Puck. It wasn't like I had feelings for Puck or anything, because I love him like a brother that's all. But, that night we were at our first party and during a game of truth or dare I had to kiss Brittany. I felt something that I knew I shouldn't and I paniced. So, I grabbed Puck and pulled him upstaris and had sex to try and prove I was straight. I didn't realize how stupid it was back then, but theres nothing I could do to take it back.

"I took San's V-card." Puck says proudly

"What? Why didn't you guys tell me?"

"We didn't tell anyone, Sam." I glare at Puck "And, it was suppose to stay that way for a reason. Seriously that night was awful."

"That's not what you said while it was happening." Puck smirks "I believe your exact words were 'Oh Puck, that's it.' were they not?"

"Actually it was more like 'Oh Puck, that's it?' If I remember correctly." That smirk on puck's face is gone now!

"I still want to know why you didn't tell me!" Sam shouts "You guys are my best friends."

"I'm sorry Sam, but I didn't want anyone to know." I try to explain "I went into some gay panic and tried to prove I was straight."

"So, Puck turned you?" Sam asks smiling

"You can't turn someone, Sam." Puck explains "They're born that way right, San?"

"No, he totally turned me." I joke before Sam and I start laughing

"Why is everyone taking shots at me." Puck pouts

"Don't be such a girl." I turn my head to look at the clock on my wall to see it's 7:00 "You losers better leave before Mom starts yelling at me for having boys over."

"Santana," Puck sighs "You've been hooking up and dating only girls for four years. When are you going to tell your mom?"

"Whenever I feel is right." I say crossing my arms "Now leave before she gets home." Sam and Puck just nod before they leave. Puck has been pushing me to tell my Mom that I'm a lesbian, but I don't see that converstion going well. My uncle, who's my Mom's brother, came out of the closet two years ago and she hasn't talked to him since. She goes on and on about how he's a filthy sinner and she has no brother. What the hell would she do if she found out about me? You know what, I don't even have to worry about that. It's not like she's finding out any time soon anyway. What I should be worrying about is how I'm going to make Ms Berry squirm tomorrow.

Today I decide I would try and run into Ms Berry before our morning Cheerio's practice. I figure that I could tease her a little by bending over to pick up a pen or something, but something even better happened this morning. Coach Sylvester is out sick for the whole week (I didn't even know she could get sick) So, Ms Berry is our temporary coach. Apparently she has a backround in dancing and Figgins insisted that she coach us. I heard there was a very particular reason she didn't want to coach us. She told Figgins she couldn't do it, but never gave him an actual reason. Although I have my own little theory as to why she doesn't want to coach us. Right now all the Cheerios are sitting on the bleachers in the gym while Ms Berry explains to us what we'll be doing for the rest of the week. However, I stopped listening a long time ago.

"Alright, everybody understand?" Understand what? Shit! Ms Berry said something important didn't she?

"Yes, coach!" Every Cherrio shouts except for me

"Now go change into your uniforms and get ready to try that new routine!" New routine? I should really try and pay attention when she speaks. All the girls head into the locker room, but I stay here leaving Ms Berry and I alone once again "Did you have a question, Santana?"

"Well, I might have missed a couple things that you said." I answer before I stand up off the bleacher and walk towards her

"What part did you miss?" Ms Berry asks before looking at her clip board

"All of it."

"Santana, you weren't paying attention to anything I said?" She asks still looking at her clip board

"Well, I was trying my hardest to pay attention." I say innocently while batting my eyes "But, there was this hot tacher who I couldn't get off my mind."

"Santana," She sighs still looking at that damn clip board "I already told you that nothing could happen between us."

"You obviously don't know who you're dealing with." I garb the clip board from Ms Berry and toss it to the other side of the gym, so I am the only thing she can concentrate on "I'm Santana Fucking Lopez, and I always get what I want."

"Not this time." Ms Berry says in a stren voice

"Oh Really?" I smirk and lean towards Ms Berry. I expect her to back off, but she just stands there frozen in fear. I graze my lips against her ear before I whisper "Because, I have a feeling you want me too." Ms Berry takes a deep breath before she pushes me away

"Your feeling is wrong." Her words say that she doesn't want me, but her body is saying different. her cheeks are flushed and she's breathing a little harder.

"So, I heard you didn't want to be our coach.'' I say before I sit down on the bleachers "Was there some particular reason you didn't want to be here?"

"I know what you're thinking, Santana." Ms Berry says crossing her arms "My not wanting to coach had nothing to do with you."

"I never said it did." I smirk "So, what were they?"

"That's really none of your business." She snaps. Damn that was hot!

"Oh, does Ms Berry have a dirty little secret?" I tease

"No. If you must know, I've been really busy planning for my wedding."

"That's right. I forgot about your fiance." I say laughing "What will we be calling you after you're married?"

"Mrs Hudson." Hudson? Why does that sound so familiar? Hudson? Hudson? Oh yeah!

"Hudson? As in Finn Hudson?" Ms Berry looks at me confused

"Yes." She answers before I start laughing "What?"

"The used car dealer, Finn Hudson?" Ms Berry nods "How the hell did _he_ get the hottest woman I've ever seen?"

"What do you mean by that?" Ms Berry asks glaring at me

"Are you kidding me?"

"No." Oh my God, She's actually being serious! She really can't understand why I think her and Finn Hudson do not fit together! I guess I'll have to tell her

"Ok First of all, look at you!" I say eyeing her body up and down "You are so hot that it should be illegal for you to teach." Ms Berry rolls her eyes at me, but she better not think for one second that I didn't notice her blush "Second of all, Finn Hudson is a huge joke! The guy wheres a monkey suit outside his dealership sining about how his deals are just bananas!" I shout as I continue my laughter

"You need to listem to me, Santana." Ms Berry starts but stops to glance at me. She totally stopped to stare at the girls!

"Eyes up here." I laugh before Ms berry looks me in the eye

"Nothing is going to happen between us!" She just doesn't get it. She keeps saying no no no, but all I'm thinking is yes yes yes

"You keep saying that," I stand up from the bleachers and circle her like a vulture. I watch her tense up before I stand behind her and whisper into her ear "But, it's only a matter of time until you're begging me to take you." I laugh before I smack her in the ass and run into the locker room. I am so winning this bet!

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed it and remember to review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys I'm so sorry this took so long. This is yet another story I had to re-write a chapter for, because it was saved on my kindle fire that broke. Thank you guys for sticking with this story and here you go**

* * *

><p>I'm sitting here after school hours grading papers. I thought I could do it quickly then go home, but two and a half hours later and I'm still not done. It shouldn't be so hard to get this done, except none of these kids take my class seriously. I just picked up Noah Puckerman's test and it says 'Who cares? They're all dead anyway.'<p>

"Ugh!" I groan in frustration "Does anyone take this class seriously!" I throw all the papers on the ground and lay my head on the desk. This is not what I expected when I decided to stay after school!

"Relax." I jump when I hear someone from behind me "I take this class seriously." I recognize Santana's voice before she places her hands on my shoulders and start rubbing gently "What's got you so stressed, Ms Berry?"

"Everything." I move my head forward and allow her to rub my shoulders "I've been grading the papers of a bunch of students that don't even care about this class, and I was suppose to be home an hour ago to start wedding planning."

"How about I help with your stress?" Santana whispers hotly into my ear. I feel my body shiver when she takes my ear between her teeth

"This is wrong, Santana." My argument is so weak, that I'm sure she knows I'm enjoying this. Oh my God! I shouldn't be enjoying this! She's a student! I could lose my job! I could lose Finn!

"Then why does it feel so right?" Santana asks before turning me around and kisses me hard. She practically shoves her tongue into my mouth, but it's not unwelcome. I just melt into her and let her do what she wants. "You're enjoying this." She whispers against my lips "I can tell." She smirks before lifting me onto my desk and starts kissing my neck.

"Santana." I moan when she bites my neck and then smooths it over with her tongue

"I'm gonna make you feel so good." Santana smirks before pushing me back on my desk and straddling me

"Do it." I whisper before she kisses me again

* * *

><p>"Rachel!" I open my eyes and see Finn standing over me "Are you ok, Baby?"<p>

"Yeah." I sit up "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're sweating and breathing heavily." Finn explains "I thought you were having a nightmare."

"A nightmare?" That's when I realized what just happened. I just had an almost sex dream about one of my students! "Oh yeah, I had this dream where you left me at the alter." I lie. It's a dream I've had before, so I know he'll believe me

"Baby," He sighs "I told you over and over again that I love you and would never leave you." I can tell he's being sincere, which makes me feel guilty about the dream I just had. It felt so real and that freaks me out! I can't have these kind of thoughts about my student! I might have to distant myself from Santana for awhile

"I love you too." I say before getting out of bed and going to the shower, trying to ignore the wetness between my legs. Looks like I'm taking a cold shower this morning

* * *

><p>I head towards the gym to get ready for this mornings cheerios practice. I didn't realize until now how hard it's going to be to avoid Santana. She is a cheerio after all and With her in my history class, I'll see her at least two and a half hours a day. I thought I had this situation under control, but the dream I had last night says otherwise. What am I going to do? I can't have these kind of feelings for a student. I stop outside the gym to see Santana and Brittany talking by the bleachers. I've never seen these two together before. I mean they're both on the squad so I've seen them together, but not really interact withe each other. I watch the girls closely and it looks like Brittany is flirting with her. Does Brittany like Santana? Does Santana like Brittany? Why do I even care?<p>

"I said no, Brittany!" Santana shouts before she starts heading this way. I guess the girls don't know I'm here, because they're acting like they're alone.

"Sannie, Please!" Brittany shouts running after Santana

"I don't want to get back together, Brittany!" These two dated? And it seems they had a bad break up. Well, at least they're not getting back together. Not that I care whether they do or not

"But, you and I were good together." Brittany states

"Yeah we were, Brittany. That was until you cheated on me!"

"I said I was sorry and I meant it!"

"I really loved you." Santana whisper as a tear escapes her eye.  
>Brittany really broke her heart. Usually Santana is so strong and confident, but now my poor baby looks so broken. Wait! Not my baby, I mean Santana. My student looks so broken<p>

"We can get that back, San." Brittany says reaching for Santana, but she pulls away

"No!" She shouts "We will never get it back! Not after what you did!"

"Hey!" The girls turn around to see a girl I don't recognize coming towards them "What are you doing yelling at my girlfriend?"

"Calm down, Motta!" Santana yells "I was just letting your girlfriend know that I won't be getting back together with her."

"What the hell is she talking about?"

"Sugar," Brittany say before resting her head on the shorter girls shoulder "I was just asking her if she'd be ok with us being best friends again."

"That's not what you asked!" Santana shouts "But, even if it was I'd still say no!"

"That's enough!" Sugar yells "Why do I have to keep asking you to stay away from Brittany? She's with me now."

"I don't want her anymore!" Santana shouts before she punches the wall "She's the one who tried to kiss me in the locker room!"

"Britt?" Sugar questions looking hurt

"I thought if me and San were to just fool around without any feelings, then technically it wouldn't be cheating." Brittany explains

"Britt, when you were with Santana and you kissed me do you consider that cheating?" Sugar asks

"Yes, because I had feelings for you."

"And not for Santana?"

"No." Brittany says quickly "I love her, because she's my best friend and I like making out with her, but I don't have those kind of feelings for her anymore." You can obviously tell Brittany is lying. She was practically begging Santana to take her back "That's why if we fooled around it wouldn't be cheating."

"Baby, how do you figure it's not cheating?"

"Santana says that when you fool around without any feelings, then it really doesn't count as cheating. Oh and when I was dating Artie she told me it didn't count as cheating, because the plumbing was different, but I guess that really doesn't count here since I'm dating you." Brittany explains

"You see what you did to her!" Sugar shouts obviously angry, but I can't tell if she really believs what Brittany is telling her or if she's choosing to believe it so she can stay with her "You see how messed up she is about relationships, because of what you taught her!"

"That's enough!" I yell "What is going on here?"

"Lopez over here can't get over the fact that Brittany doesn't want her anymore!"

"Young lady, I'm going to have to ask you to keep your voice down.  
>What's your name?" I ask as if I wasn't just listening to their whole conversation<p>

"Sugar Motta." The girl says crossing her arms "I'm in your third period history class."

"Well, Sugar this is a close practice and only cheerios are allowed in the gym."

"Yes Ms Berry." She says before kissing Brittany and running out of the gym

"You girls head to the field to try our new routine."

"Yes Coach." Brittany says before leaving the gym, but Santana doesn't follow

"That was so fucking hot." Santana says with a smirk before stepping dangerously close to me "I love it when you take control."

"Santana, stop." I say in a stern voice. I can't explain what this girl is doing to me. Anyone with eyes can tell you she's very attractive, but I can't risk my job or engagement simply because of a small physical attraction

"Stop? I'm just telling you how impressed at the way you handle that situation." Santana says innocently "You're usually sweet and quiet,but you can also be demanding. It makes me wonder what else you can be so demanding about."

"Please, you need to stop Santana." I plead with her, because I truly don't know how much of this I can take

"Why stop when I'm finally getting what I want?"

"What is tha-" She cuts me off when she crashes her lips against mine. I'm completely still at first, but when I feel her tongue licking my bottom lip asking for entrance, I'm a goner. I open my mouth and allow her to explore it with her tongue. I don't try to fight for dominance. I just let her do what she pleases. It's not until I realize that we're standing in the gym that I push her away from me "That was totally inappropriate, Santana."

"Oh really?" She smirks "Because, you weren't fighting me baby."

"No." I say using my 'Teacher voice' "This is wrong! This can't happen! It won't happen!"

"Who are you trying to convince?"

"You!" I shout out of frustration

"When are you going to stop fighting me and just give in?" One thing I found out about Santana is that she's very persistent, but she's going to have to learn that you can't always get what you want

"It's not going to happen! Now please just go out to the field and prepare the girls to practice our new routine!"

"Yes Ma'am." Santana chuckles before running out of the gym

* * *

><p>I can't even deny it when I say Santana had my attention the entire practice. When she would stretch, she'd do in front of me. During the routine she would 'slip' and fall into me allowing her hand to touch any part of my body it could reach. The worst part was when she bend over claiming that she dropped something and gave me a nice view of her ass. I mean not nice! It wasn't nice, it was totally inappropriate! I have never been so relieved that the day was almost over. Right now I'm just grabbing a few papers before I go home.<p>

"Ms Berry." I look up to see principal Figgins stand by my classroom door

"Yes?"

"I need you to do me a favor." He says walking into the room "All the other teachers have gone home for today and I need someone to run detention."

"Sir, I've had a rough day and I would just like to go home."

"We'll pay you extra for running detention. I know you've been asking for something to help you pay for the wedding."

"How many students?" I ask in defeat, because I really have been looking for ways to make more money for the wedding

"One."

"One?" I ask slightly irritated "Why don't you just send them home?  
>They could probably just serve their time in detention tomorrow."<p>

"We don't let students go home after they break into coach Sylvester's office." Figgins explains "They will serve detention today and you will watch them."

"Fine." I sigh "I'll do it."

"Good." He says before leaving my classroom

It's just one student anyway. How bad could it be? We sit in the room for an hour just ignoring each other until we go our separate ways. They sever their time in detention and I'll have money for my wedding and that's it. I finish gathering the papers I was going through earlier and made my way to the detention room. When I get there, I certainly was expecting who I saw.

"Why hello there, Ms Berry." Santana Lopez

"No way."

* * *

><p><strong>The idea for Brittany to cheat on Santana with Sugar Motta was my little siter Emily's idea. It was suppose to be Artie, but doesn't it seem like it's always Arite? I wanted to do something different this time. And BTW my litte sister is on this website as <span>Klaine98<span> If you like klaine then you should read her stories, because they're so cute. Also you should check out a story I'm co-writing with TheInkWriterX Called Start of something good. Anyway! lol I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

This is bad! Really really bad! She kissed me when we were in the middle of the gym! What would she possibly do if we're the only ones in the entire school!

"Is there a problem, Ms Berry?" Santana smirks

"Yes!" I shout as I start pacing back and forth "This isn't gods. First there was the dream and-"

"Dream ha?" Santana asks cutting me off "My goodness, Ms Berry, you wouldn't be having naugty about a student would you?" Did I really say that out loud? Shit!

"I...um...I."

"Ms Berry, you're blushing." Santana says smugly "What happened in this dream of yours? Tell me, Ms Berry. I can keep a secret."

"I can't do this." I say before heading towards the door "I can't be alone with you."

"Really?" She asks as she grabs my wrist to stop me from leaving "Why's that?" This is so wrong! I can't tell her how she effects me. I don't even know how she effects me. I just know that it can't happen! It won't!

"I'm going to leave." I say pulling my arm away from her "I can't be here."

"But, if you leave now you won't get that extra money for your wedding." Santana smirks "I know how difficult it's been."

"You did this on purpose!" I shout "How the hell did you know that anyway?"

"You're so hot when you're mad." Santana says before sitting on her desk "I didn't do this on purpose though. I broke into Coach Sylvester's office thinking I wouldn't get caught. Although, I can't complain about the outcome."

"Why did you break into Coach Sylvester's office?" I ask before sitting down next to Santana

"Let's just say I have my reasons ." She shrugs "But, it's not important now."

"Fine." I nod "You still haven't told me how you know I need money for my wedding."

"I have my ways." She smirk. The more I see that smirk on her face it gets less irritating and more sexy. No! Not sexy! I'm not attracted to my student! Oh who am I kidding? Yes I am! It's so wrong, but I can't help it. That doesn't mean I have to act on it though. I can acknowledge the fact that she's sexy, but that's it. I will not act on that. I have way too much to lose if I do "You're staring at me, Ms Berry."

"What?" I ask making eye contact with her

"I said you were staring, Ms Berry." Santana smiles smugly

"I was not!" I shout

"You were." She laughs "I promise I won't tell anyone."

"You're unbelievable!" I shout "When are you going to realize that it's not going to happen?"

"When are you going to stop denying that you want me?" Santana asks "I could kiss you again right now and you wouldn't even fight it."

"That's not tr-" I was cut off by Santana pressing her lips against mine. I respond to the kiss right away when I start moving my lips against hers. This time it's me who tries to deepen the kiss by running my tongue across her bottom lip. Santana opens up her mouth and allows me to explore her mouth. She tastes so Damn good. I bring my hands to her breasts and squeeze them rough. I can't explain what's come over me. All I know is that I want to feel her. So, I run my hands under her cheerleading top and feel that she's not wearing anything underneath.

"Oh God." She moans as I pinch her nipples "That feels so good, Ms Berry." That's what snaps me out of whatever trance I was just under. Her calling me Ms Berry reminds me that this is my student. This shouldn't be happening. This is wrong. I could get fired. So, I take my hand out of her shirt and step away from her "What the fuck?" Santana shouts

"I can't do this." I say before sitting at teacher's desk "This is so wrong! I don't even know anything about you other than the fact that you're a high school senior, yet you're always on my mind! I'm always thinking of you! Why? Why can't I get you out if my head?"

"That sounds like an emotional thing." Santana says sitting at her desk "I don't do emotions, so don't get too attached to me if you're going to talk about feelings."

"Why?" I can't hide the disappointment in my voice, but I have no right to be disappointed. I'm not suppose to have feelings for her, but it's getting harder and harder to deny that they're definitely there

"I've never been good with feelings." Santana shrugs "I use to just sleep with people and not give a Damn about their feelings. I'd just scratch that itch and move on. But, one girl was different."

"Brittany." I say before she continues

"She was my best friend and I loved her. I loved her so much. I thought she was the one. I thought that her and I were going to be together forever, but that all changed."

"She cheated on you?" It was more of a statement than a question since I did see their fight

"Yeah." Santana sobs "After everything we went through to be together, she cheats on me with some crazy rich bitch. I don't even know how long she was fooling around with Motta while we were together. It could of been throughout our entire relationship."

"I'm sorry you went through that Santana." I say softly "How long were you and Brittany together?"

"We dated for a year." Santana tries to even out her breathing before she continues "But, we had been having sex for three years before we started dating. We've been friends our whole lives. She was the first girl I'd ever been intimate with. I even told her that I wish that I had saved my virginity to her, because I was sure we were going to be together forever, but I was so wrong." This is a side to Santana I've definitely never seen before. She acts so tough, but she seems to be very caring. It seems like she really loved Brittany. No wonder she's so afraid to feel something for someone else

"Have you ever dated anyone else?" I ask

"No." Santana sobs loudly "I've slept with plenty of girls, but Brittany was the only person I ever dated."

"She must of been special to you." I smile sadly "You shouldn't give up on love, Santana."

"Love doesn't exists." She says harshly "That fairy tale happily ever after crap is all bullshit! Adults are giving us false hope telling us how true love exists and how there's somebody for everyone! Nobody stays together forever! Nobody takes promises seriously! This world is a messed up place full of disappointment! Let's not pretend something like true live exists!"

"It does!" I shout "It does exists, Santana!"

"Don't lie to me!" She shouts back "My own parents couldn't stay together! They claimed to love each other! They promised each other forever! It was nothing but a lie!" When she's done shouting I notice she's crying "Why am I even talking to you about this?"

"Maybe you trust me." I smile

"No!" Santana shouts defensively "I only trust three people in this entire world! Three people and I don't even talk to them about this stuff."

"It's alright, Santana." I try assuring her "You can trust me with anything. I would never tell anybody anything."

"I can't." She whispers. It hurts probably more than it should to know that she can't trust me. I could help her if she'd let me "This is not how it's suppose to be, being alone with you."

"How should it be like being alone with me?" I ask curiously

"If I had ot my way, you would be sitting on top of that desk with your legs spread wide with me between your thighs." Santana says bluntly smirking. A moan escapes my throat before I even have the chance to stop it "Oh? So you like that?" I nod weakly causing her to stand up and walk towards me as if she was a lioness and I was her prey. I swallow thickly as I watch her sway her hips. I know I should stop this, but I can't. I'm too far aroused to fight her anymore. I want her! I want her now! So, I don't fight her when she spins my chair around and crashes our lips together. I know I'm losing all self control, but I'm not sure I care as I feel her forcefully stick her tongue in my mouth. I decide if this is going to happen, then I have to have the upper hand. I grab her by the waist and stand up out of the chair to place her on the desk without ever breaking the kiss. Just as I'm about to grab her breast, I hear the doorknob turn, so I pull Santana off of the desk and throw myself onto the chair to make it look like we were just talking

"Rachel?" I spin my chair around to see Finn standing there with a bouquet of flowers

"What are you doing here, Finn?" I try to sound nice, but I'm so frustrated that it comes out as rude "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude. It's just been a long day."

"Principal Figgins told me you were working detention to earn some extra money for the wedding." He says with a smile before handing me the flowers "I thought I would show you how much I love you by bringing you some 'just because' flowers."

"That's so sweet." I smile beofre taking the flowers from him

"Hello." Finn smiles when he notices Santana "I'm-"

"Finn Hudson!" Santana shouts with fake excitement "I love all of your commercials! I especially love how you stand outside your dealer in your monkey suit singing about how your deals are just bananas!" I know exactly what Santana is doing, but it would seem my fiance does not

"Really?" He asks excitedly "I think that the monkey suit is getting kind of old though. I just can't seem to come up with new ideas."

"Maybe I could help." Santana smirks "How do you feel like dressing like a squirrel and singing about how your deals are nuts?"

"That's brilliant!" Finn shouts "How would you like to help out? I could always use another hand at the dealer. You could come by after school and we can work on that song. I'll even pay you."

"No!" I shout jumping out of the chair

"Why not?" Finn asks

"Yeah Ms Berry." Santana smirks "Why not?" I would totally slap her right now if I could!

"I...uh...I'm...I...I'm just sure Santana has much better things to you." That was the worst excuse I could possibly come up with

"Not at all." Santana says politely "I would love to help out at the dealer. I could always use the money." She's so lying through her teeth! Everyone knows her Father's a doctor and she gets whatever she wants!

"It's settled then!" Finn smiles "When can you come by?"

"Tomorrow after school?" Santana smiles looking at me

"That would be great." That would not be great! I can't have Santana anywhere near Finn! It's bad enough that she and I are...actually I'm not sure what we're doing, but I can't have Finn finding out! "Are you done here, Rachel?"

"We have been here an hour." Santana says gathering her things "That's how long we were suppose to be here." She smiles before reaching her hand out to Finn "It was very nice to meet you, Mr Hudson."

"You too, Santana." Finn smiles before shaking her hand

"I'll see you around, Ms Berry." Santana winks at me before leaving

"She seems friendly." Finn comments

"You have no idea." What the hell just happened?


	6. Chapter 6

Today was particularly hard for me. I've been avoiding Santana as much as I can, which is really hard since I'm still coaching the cheerios and she's in my history class, but I know I can't avoid her any longer. School just let out and I'm headed to the dealership to see Finn. The same dealership where Santana starts working today, because my fiance offered her a job! I tried to tell him that it wasn't a good idea, but whenever he'd ask me why, I just couldn't come up with a good reason. It could be because every time somebody mentions Santana's name my mind starts...drifting.

I think about how soft her skin is, I think about how good her lips feel against mine, how she makes my skin crawl with just a single touch. I try not to see her that way. I do my best to see her as a student and nothing more, but it's getting harder for me to do that. Especially since I see her every single day! I actually see her right now as I'm driving into Finn's dealership. She's standing there looking at me with that all too familiar smirk on her face.

I think I'm starting to panic now. Having Santana and Finn together is not in any way a good thing. They proved that last time when Finn seemed to take a liking to Santana. He wouldn't stop talking about her after they met. He kept going on and on about how she was an awesome kid and how cool it was to have a fan. My poor naive fiance has no idea that Santana was actually making fun of him and I didn't have the heart to tell him.

"Hello there, Ms Berry." Santana smiles as I get out of my car "I've been looking for your fiance for the past half an hour. Do you know where he could possibly be?"

"You didn't kill him did you?" I shout as I start looking around for Finn

"No." She chuckles "I didn't kill him. He asked me to meet him in his office, but he wasn't there. I've been looking around the dealership for him and I can't seem to find him anywhere."

"I don't know where he could be." I say before I start looking around the lot for Finn. I love my fiance, but I have to admit that he's quite lacking in the intelligent department. He's gotten lost going from his office to his bathroom once, so I guess I shouldn't be too surprised if he's lost somewhere around here

"What the hell?" I hear Santana shout before I hear her bust out laughing. I immediately start running towards her to see what's going on. I haven't known Santana very long, but I do know that she usually laughs at someone else's expense. If she found Finn then judging by her laughter it can't be good. I just hope he didn't get get his head stuck in the monkey suit again. It took us three hours to get him out if that suit

"Rachel!" I can hear Finn's voice, but I can't see him anywhere. I just follow the sound of his voice and Santana's laughter until all I find My student holding her gut and pointing at the ground

"What's going on?" I ask

"Your fiance!" She shouts as she drops to the ground still holding her gut. I look down to where she's pointing to see Finn struggling to get out of under a car. The upper half of his body is hidden by the car and his legs are kicking the fastest I've ever seen him move

"Finn? Honey? How did this happen?" I ask while staring at him. Finn's kind of famous for getting stuck in odd places, but what the hell was he doing under a car?

"I dropped a quarter down here!" He shouts as he continues to struggle "I still haven't got it!"

"He dropped a quarter!" Santana shouts as she continues her laughter

"You're not helping." I glare at Santana before I kneel down next to Finn "Finn? Can you move at all?"

"I'm trying!" He shouts from under the car "It's kind of hard though! I'm pretty stuck down here!" Santana's laughter only gets louder when I decide that's enough

"Stop laughing at him!" I shout causing Santana to stop and give me a confused look "Can you at least try to help?"

"Whatever." She mumbles before running next door to Burt's tire shop. I'm sure Burt can get Finn out in no time. He's always the first one to help when Finn finds himself in a situation like this. He says it's only because Finn is his stepson, but I know that's not true. Burt would help anyone if they asked for it. He's a really good man and I consider myself lucky to call him my future father in la

"Rachel!" I almost forgot that Finn was here stuck under a car

"Yes?"

"I have to pee."

"Personal information there, Hudson." I look up and see Santana shaking her head and Kurt trying to hold back his laughter, but it wasn't working "I'll get you out!" She rolls her eyes before she kneels down next to the car

"What is that?" I ask pointing to whatever it is she's holding

"It's called a car jack, Princess." Santana chuckles as she places it under the car "I'll have your fiance out of there in no time."

"Ok." I nod before standing up and dusting myself off "What are you doing here, Kurt? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but I was expecting to see Burt."

"Dad and Carole are out of town for their anniversary. I'm suppose to keep an eye on the shop until they return." Kurt explains

"I don't understand why though!" Santana shouts "I expected to find Mr Hummle when I walked in there, but instead I find this porcelain doll!"

"Hey!" Kurt huffs and crosses his arms

"I found the car jack and figured I'd just get Mr Hudson out myself." Kurt and I nod as we watch Santana raise the car l. I've got to admit that I'm glad that she's here, because Kurt and I would certainly have no idea how to use a car jack. Although I have to admit that watching Santana do it is slightly arousing. The way she works with her hands and the sweat on her brow. Damn it, Rachel! You're not suppose to be looking at her that way! Yet I can't completely deny my attraction to her

I can't deny it to myself. I will completely deny it to the rest of the world. After all it's not like I'm in love with Santana or anything. It's just a physical attraction and nothing more. Ok that's not completely true. I might have some feelings towards my student, but that is something I'll just have to get over. She said so herself that she doesn't do feelings. Not that I want any kind of relationship with her or anything. I'm marrying Finn. I'm in love with Finn. At least I think I'm in love with him

"Rachel!" I'm brought out of my thoughts by Kurt shouting at me

"Yes Kurt?" I smile at my best friend

"I said Mercedes was going to stop by the tire shop for awhile to just hang out and talk. Would you like to join us?"

"I would love that." I say before I hear a crash from behind me. I turn around and see Santana holding the jack and the car firmly on the ground "Where's Finn?"

"Mr. Hudson made a run for the bathroom." Santana laughs as she hands the jack to Kurt "Here you go, Porcelain. You remember where to put this don't you?"

"My Dad has owned this tire shop for years now." Kurt rolls his eyes "I think I know where to put this thing."

"Whatever." Santana rolls her eyes as well "Ms. Berry, may I talk to you for a minute?"

"About what?" I ask raising my eye brow

"The history assignment." I know she's lying. I know that as soon as she has me alone that she'll try something with me. I should just tell her that we'll talk about it at school, because I know being alone with her is a bad idea

"Ok." I nod "I'll meet you at the tire shop, Kurt."

"Ok." He nods before walking away very carefully trying not to drop the car jack

"Come on." Santana says as she grabs my hand and pulls me into the building to Finn's office

I try to ask her what's going on, but before I get a chance she attacks her mouth with hers. I quickly forget what I wanted to ask her and just kiss her back. I know that this is wrong. I'm in Finn's office for goodness sake, but I can't stop her. I never really had the will power to stop her. If I'm being completely honest I wanted her the second I saw her

"Did you really think I didn't notice you checking me out?" Santana asks as she starts to kiss my neck "Did watching me work turn you on, Rachel?" I moan at the use of my name. It makes this feel less wrong then when she calls me Ms. Berry. Even though I know she is my student and this is wrong. So very wrong, but it feels so right

"Rachel!" I jump when I hear the voices of my two best friends. I turn around and see Kurt and Mercedes staring at me with there mouths dropped and eyes wide with shock

"Fuck." Santana mumbles as she pulls away from me "Holy shit you're Mercedes Jones." My student says as she notices who just caught us

"Yes I am." Mercedes smiles "And you are?"

"I'm Santana Lopez." This is bad! So bad! My best friends, one of those friends being Finn's brother, just caught me making out with one of my students! How can Santana just stand there and introduce herself with a smile as if these two didn't just see what we were doing?

"Well, Santana Lopez, may I ask why the hell you were doing with my best friend?" Mercedes asks with that special brand of sass that shows she means business

"Making out." Santana answers bluntly as if it's no big deal

"You know she's engaged to be married to my brother!" Kurt shouts "The man who we all just saw about ten minutes ago!"

"Kurt, I-"

"It was my fault." Santana says cutting me off "I sort of attacked her when I had her alone. I've got this stupid school girl crush on my teacher and I couldn't help myself. Please don't tell Mr. Hudson about this. I don't want to get Ms. Berry in trouble when she told me no and that she was my teacher and nothing more." Santana sounds so sincere right now that I almost believe her

"You're sure this was nothing?" Kurt asks

"Absolutely. She's nothing more than a student to me." For a second I swear that I see hurt in Santana's eyes, but then I just figure it's just me getting my hopes up "She's just a child, Kurt."

"I'm eighteen years old! I'm not a child!" Santana shouts before she storms out of Finn's office. Probably shouldn't of said that. I don't see her as a child. I don't even see her as just one of my students. I'm not sure what I see her as, but I know it's definitely not a child

"Oh to be eighteen and think you know everything." Mercedes says as she watches Santana leave "That was completely akward."

"Did this really mean nothing?" Kurt asks again

"I promise, Kurt. It meant nothing." I'm not sure if I'm trying to convince him or me "She's just a student with a crush. She'll get over it. What matters is that I love Finn and we're getting married."

"Ok." Kurt nods sounding unconvinced

"You should know that she wouldn't sleep with a student, Kurt." Mercedes says "This is Rachel Berry we're talking about. She didn't even lose her virginity until six months ago."

"Hey!" I huff crossing my arms over my chest

"You're right." Kurt laughs "I didn't think she was serious when she said she wasnted to wait until she was twenty five!"

"Stop laughing at me." I pout

"We're sorry." Mercedes says before she hugs me "It's just funny when you think about it. Rachel Berry having an affair with one of her students! Wouldn't happen in a million years!" Kurt and Mercedes continue to laugh. If only they knew how much I actually wanted Santana they wouldn't think it was so funny

SANTANA'S POV

I don't understand why I got so upset back there. Rachel was just doing what I was doing. She was trying to pretend that we weren't doing anything, so she wouldn't get in trouble with her fiance. Then why did it hurt when she said that I was nothing more than a student? I shouldn't care even if she did mean that. I don't want to be anything more than that anyway. I want to fuck the teacher not fall in love with her. Love only leads to heartbreak and I refuse to go through that again. I was just going to mess with Rachel for a little bit and maybe leave her frustrated. I'm not even suppose to be thinking about feelings. I should be focusing on ways to not lose this bet to Puck. I already picked out his song

"Santana!" I turn around to see Rachel running after me "You seemed pretty upset back there."

"Of course I was upset!" I shout "Stop treating me like I'm some little kid! I'm a big girl! If there's anything else that you want to tell me then tell me! Don't hold back because you think of me as a child!"

"I don't see you as a child!" She shouts back "I just needed Kurt to stop asking questions! And I have told you multiple times that nothing can happen between us! I'm not holding anything back! I'm marrying Finn! I love Finn! You're just a physical attraction that I have to get over!"

"What?" My eyes instantly fill with tears against my will. I shouldn't be hurt by her words. I should be relieved that all she sees me as is a physical attraction, but it does hurt. It hurts, because that's all anybody sees me as. I know how stupid I sound right now when I'm the one who told Rachel that I wanted no emotions involved, but I can't help it. I really don't want to care, but I do. Fuck these stupid feelings! Am I a complete idiot? Do I want to get hurt again?

"You said that you don't do emotions, Santana." Does she sound smug? Almost proud? Is she happy that she has the power to hurt me more if she wanted to?

"Proud of yourself, Rachel?" I shout "Are you happy that you hurt me?"

"Of course not." She says sincerely before she takes me by the hand "I don't want to hurt you. I care about you, Santana. Probably more than a teacher should care about their student, but I can't help it." I can't help the smile on my face "But, we can't be together. It's not right." There goes my smile "I'm getting married-"

"I know Damn it!" I shout as I pull my arms away from her "I don't to be with you anyway! This was nothing more than me trying to get into your pants!" I run away without looking back at her. I promised myself that I would never get feelings for another girl again. I promised that Brittany would be the last girl I ever let hurt me. How could I possibly be feeling something for someone again? I don't! I can't! This was about a bet. This still is about a bet. I refuse to let these stupid feelings get in the way of this bet. If anything I'm even more determined to seduce Ms. Berry. This bet is far from over. If anything this bet just really got started


	7. Chapter 7

This whole bet thing is starting to feel a little too personal. I didn't care before if Rachel only thought of me as her student. In fact that's exactly what I wanted. I wanted sex and to watch Puckerman perform a truly embarrassing song along with male background singers ans dancers. I certainly did not want any stupid feelings to get in the way of that. How could I have possibly gotten upset over something like this anyway? What else could I have thought Rachel could see me as? Her girlfriend? Yeah right! I knew about her fiancé before I even tried to seduce her, so I knew nothing romantic would ever occur between us. The problem is how do I get rid of these stupid feelings that I don't even want?

"San!" I've been so lost in my thoughts that I forgot that I was sitting in the cafeteria with Sam and Puck "Are you ok? We kind of lost you there for a minute?"

"I'm fine, Sam." I roll my eyes as I start picking at my food "I was just thinking about how funny Puck's going to look performing his song after I win this bet. By the way I've got the perfect song already picked out."

"Sound awfully confident, Lopez." Puck says

"I have every right to be confident, Puckerman." I smirk "I've already made out with Rachel like three times."

"Rachel?" Sam questions "Since when do you call her Rachel? Sounds kind of personal don't you think?"

"Uh." Holy crap Sam is right! Now that I think about it, I have been referring to her as Rachel instead of Ms Berry. What kind of student calls their teacher by their first name? A student who has some sort of personal connection to said teacher that's who! I think I'm getting in way too deep with Ms Berry and not in the way I'd like to.

"You're getting feelings for her!" Puck shouts "You have feelings for the teach-" I cover his mouth with my hand

"Shut the fuck up, Puckerman." I hiss into his ear "I'm only going to say this once. Understand?" He nods "I do not have feelings for the teacher. Ms Berry is hot, I want sex from her, but that is all. I have no emotional attachment to the teacher." I remove my hand from Puck's mouth "Ok?"

"Ok." Puck nods "I'm actually glad you don't have feelings for her."

"What? Why?" I ask confused "Weren't you the one who said I had to move on and try to find another girl?"

"I do want you to move on, Santana. I do want you to fall in love again. Just not with our teacher." Puck explains before taking a bite of his sandwich "I just want to see you happy."

"Ok. First off, I know I don't act like it sometimes, but I am in fact a lady. So, would you please not talk with your mouth full? It's disgusting." Puck nods before taking a huge bite of his sandwich and then he opens his mouth to show me the food he's already chewed "You're a pig!" I smack him in the back of the head "Anyway." I roll my eyes "Second, I have moved on. I'm over Brit-. I'm over her."

"You can't even say her name, San." Sam says as he places his hand on my shoulder

"Stop getting all emotional on me!" I shout jumping up from where I was sitting "I'm sick and tired of all these feelings! I don't want them! I don't!" I look at my best friends faces and I know that I'm scaring them. I'm starting to scare myself if I'm being completely honest "I've got to go."

I run off towards the gym and don't even bother stopping when I hear Sam and Puck call after me. I can't be thinking of Rachel as anything other than a quick lay and my history teacher. There is no way I'm setting myself up for heartbreak again. It's just not worth it. I'm Santana fucking Lopez. I made the mistake of falling once and I refuse to let that happen again. I could have any girl I wanted right now and it wouldn't effect me in the slightest. In fact, now that I get to the gym I've spotted Quinn Fabray stretching. Damn that girl really is sexy as hell. I could really use some locker room action right now and Ms Fabray never disappoints.

"Blondie!" I shout causing her to jump and turn around

"Oh. Hello Santana." She smiles at me "What can I do for you?"

"You. Me. Locker room. Now!" I shout a little too excitedly as I grab her arm and drag her into the locker room

I realize I'm being a little more aggressive than I should be, but I really need this. I need to know that I'm still Santana, the girl who could have anyone she wanted and not Santana the girl with feelings. So, I push Quinn against the lockers and immediately shove my tongue down her throat. I can tell by her moans that she really doesn't mind me being a little rough. Actually I can tell you from precious encounters that Quinn Fabray definitely likes it rough

"Santana." She moans as I start kissing her neck. I smile inwardly at the familiar smell of vanilla. It's a lot different than the smell of berries I inhale while kissing Rachel. Damn it! Why am I thinking of Rachel when I'm with Quinn? I quickly rid my thoughts of my teacher and continue what I'm doing with Quinn by biting her neck

"Santana." I must be losing my mind, because I swear that sounded like Rachel and not Quinn

"Shit." Quinn mumbles as she pushes me away

"What?" I turn my head to see that I'm not losing my mind. Rachel is actually staring at Quinn and I with her eyes wide and jaw dropped

"Ms Fabray, would you be so kind as to give Ms Lopez and I a minute alone?"

"Ok." Quinn sighs obviously frustrated "I'll see you later, San." She kisses me before walking out

"What the hell was that, Santana?" Uh oh. Ms Berry sounds mad. Why would she be mad though? I'm just her student right? What I do with other girls is none of her business

"That was called making out. It would of been sex, but I was interrupted." I smirk. I bet that'll get a rise out of her

"After you yelled at me for hurting you! You come in here with Quinn and-"

"And what? Ha Ms Berry?" I shout cutting her off "I'm just your student remember? I'm a child remember? I don't mean anything to you!"

"I told you that's not true!" She shouts "I care about you, Santana!"

"Well don't!" I step forward so I'm right in her face "Don't say you care about me. There's only three people in this entire world I trust enough to care about me. I really couldn't care less about anyone else." I step back and turn around to walk out of the locker room

"Who are they?" Ms Berry shouts before I can leave "You told me before about how there's only three people you can truly trust. Who are they?"

"Why do you want to know?" I ask as I turn to face her

"Curiosity I guess." She shrugs "I want to know what it takes to gain the trust of Santana Lopez."

"There is no way for you to gain my trust." I say harshly "Since you want to know so badly though I'll tell you. The three people I trust the most are Puck, Sam, and my Dad. Why do I trust them? They're the only people in my life who never hurt me. They're the only people I know who will always have my back."

"I could have your back if you let me." She whispers

"I can't." I say before actually leaving this time

I don't think I'm in way too deep. I know I am. Maybe we should just call the bet off and I spent the rest of the school year ignoring her. I can't get my heart broken again. One heartbreak was enough to last me a lifetime.

"Santana?" When did I get to the choir room?

"Yes Mr Schue?" I ask trying to sound strong, but I know my voice is cracking

"What's the matter?" I just found out I might have feelings for a teacher who's getting married to a big idiot

"Nothing." Like I would tell Schuester what's bothering me "Girl stuff."

"Would you like to talk to Ms Pilsbury?"

"No." I would not like to talk to the craziest person in Ohio about how I could be potentially be falling for my teacher

"Maybe you should talk to someone." He smiles softly as he puts his hand on my shoulder. I don't know why, but I just break down and cry on his shoulder "It's ok, Santana. I don't know what's going on, but I won't force you to talk about anything you don't want to."

"Santana?" I look up and see my best friends standing by the door "What's wrong?"

"Can you just take me home, guys?" They both nod before I pull away from

The boys asked me absolutely no questions on the way to my place. I really appreciate that. If there's anyone that I could talk to about this it's them, but not now. Not when I'm not even sure why I'm so upset. When did I start feeling something for my teacher? I've barley even talked to her. I barley know her and yet I feel possessive over her. When I see her with Finn I feel sick. Like I could actually vomit tom just the sight or them. At first I just thought it was because Finn Hudson is repulsive, but deep down I knew that wasn't the case. It was that same sick feeling I would get when I saw Brittany with Sugar

"Talk to us, San." Sam says as he places his hand on my shoulder. We're currently sitting in my living room in complete silence. I guess I was hoping it would stay this way

"It's nothing really." I lie

"Bullshit!" Puck shouts "There's something clearly bothering you and I want to know what it is now!"

"I said it's nothing!" I shout jumping off my bed "Just drop it!"

"I'm not going to drop it!" Puck yells as he jumps off my bed as well and grabs me by the shoulders "I'm just worried about my best friend." I don't want to fight with Puck. Truth be told I really need him and Sam right now, but I just can't tell them why. What would they think if I told them I have feelings for my teacher? Especial since I just swore to them that I didn't

"I just can't talk about it." I cry before I throw myself into Puck's arms "Just not right now. Can you just hold me?" I feel him nod as he hugs me tighter

After about an hour of crying I decide that enough is enough. I can't just mope about someone who shouldn't even matter. This was just a bet. In fact it's still is just a bet. I'll even go as far as to make her fall for me. Make her fall for me and then break her heart. That'll teach her for making me feel something after I swore not to.

"What are you thinking about?" Puck asks bringing me out of my thoughts

"How awesome you're going to look performing the song I've picked for you to sing when this bet is over." I smirk trying to sound playful and not so serious

"You keep saying that, but you haven't told me which song it is." He pouts "Shouldn't I know so I can be prepared if, by some miracle, you actually win this bet."

"I want to know too." Sam says

"I am winning this bet, Puckerman." I smirk "And you'll find out what the song is soon enough."

"You're an awfully confident lesbian." Puck jokes before shoving me

"I'm just a lesbian who knows she's going to win this bet."

"You're a what?" Sam, Puck and I turn our heads to see my Mom standing in my doorway. Oh shit!


	8. Chapter 8

OK GUYS, SO THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO LaurenKnight13 FOR HELPING ME OUT WITH MY WRITER'S BLOCK. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THAT!

* * *

><p>My eyes go wide at the sound of my mother's voice. What is she doing home? She's never home and this is when she decides to show up? I look over to Puck and Sam to see they're just as terrified as I am. What do I do? What do I say? If I ignore her, would she just go away? No! That's just wishful thinking. Should I run? Where would I go though? Do I pretend that I said something else? Librarian? Would she believe that?<p>

"Did you say you were a lesbian?" Oh shit! There's no denying it, she heard me. I am so fucked!

"I think she said librarian." Oh Sam, bless his sweet, sweet soul for trying to help while Puck is just standing there, looking like a jackass!

"I know what I heard, Samuel." My mom says in a stern voice, crossing her arms "She said lesbian." I look back at my best friends, silently begging for help, but they've got nothing "Boys, I would like to talk to my daughter alone."

"No!" I shout quickly "I want them here."

"This conversation is between you and I, Santana." My mom uses her 'I mean business tone', which seems to have worked, because my two best friends run out of here like two, incredibly stupid, bats out of hell. Fucking pussies "Why haven't you told me, Santana?" That was unexpected. I was waiting for 'You're a disgrace, Santana' or 'You disgust me, Santana'

"Uncle Carlos is gay and you say he's a filthy sinner! You haven't even seen your own brother in years!" I shout, pointing out the most obvious reason I didn't tell her

"Baby," She sighs heavily "I can see where you would think that, but that's not true. Your uncle and I haven't seen each other, because he's a cheater, not because he's gay."

"What?" I ask, clearly confused as to what my mother just told me. A cheater?

"I haven't talked to your uncle in a couple years, but last time I did, he was having an affair with an eighteen year old boy while dating a very good friend of your fathers. I was disgusted by his infidelity, not his sexuality." I look in my mothers eyes and know she's telling the truth. All this time I thought she would hate me "Could you imagine what being caught could do to his reputation? Especially since I knew. I can't have people think I condone something like cheating." There's my mother. Caring about something like our family's reputation, rather than the man who was getting hurt in that situation

"That's another reason why I couldn't tell you!" I shout, not even caring that I'm talking to my mother "All you worry about is what other people think, how perfect your little family is, how successful you are!"

"Santana-"

"I'm surprised you're even here now! If I had known, I wouldn't have come home so early, I would have avoided you, done anything to stay away, just you can't see how imperfect I really am, Just like everyone else does, I'm not perfect and I never will be, and yes I am a lesbian, I haven't even been with a boy in four years, but if you were around more, you'd actually know that!" I run downstairs and fly out the front door before my mom has a chance to stop me

I jump in my car and just drive. I don't even know where I'm going, but I couldn't stay there. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, but I ignore it. I know it's my mom and I just can't talk to her right now. I actually thought she was being compassionate, instead of protecting her precious reputation. I'll never even understand why it's so important to her. I sigh heavily, running my fingers through my hair, because I know that's not true. I know exactly why her reputation is important to her, just like mine use to be important to me.

Once you've build the reputation you want, you feel like you're on top of the world. If you've got a good reputation, you could pretty much play people to their advantage. The difference between my mother and I is that I stopped caring about my reputation a long time ago. I found somebody I loved very much, who I gave up my reputation for, and even though she broke my heart, I'm glad I no longer have to worry about my reputation. Doesn't my mom love her family enough to stop worrying about her reputation? Doesn't she love me enough?

I was so lost in my thoughts, that I didn't even realize that I'm parked in the schools parking lot. How did I get here? It doesn't matter. I just jump out of the car and run through the hallways. I don't even realize where I'm going until I step into Ms Berry's classroom to find my teacher sitting at her desk

"Santana?" She says when she sees me standing there "What's wrong? Have you been crying?" I don't answer her. Instead, I spin her chair around and crash our lips together. I'm surprised that she returns the kiss so quickly, but I'm not complaining. I need this. I just need to feel her right now. So, I straddle her and push her hands inside my shirt. I attack her mouth with more force than I ever have before. I bite her bottom lip hard and grind my hips into her. I need her to just touch me now!

"Santana!" Mr Berry shouts, placing her hands on my shoulders and pushing me off of her "Stop this right now." I don't understand. She's made it perfectly clear that she wants me, but now she's pushing me away. I feel the tears coming back against my will as I turn around to leave, but my teacher grabs me by the wrist before I have a chance to leave

"Let go! You made it clear that you don't want me! Just let me leave!" I'm trying my hardest to get away from her, but she won't let me go. Instead she pulls me into a tight embrace. "Just let me go." I sob into her chest

"Shhhh I've got you, baby." She whispers comfortingly, running her fingers through my hair. Usually the term of endearment would freak me out, but I actually find comfort in it "You want to talk about it?" I shake my head against her chest. I can't talk about it right now "Ok. We don't have to talk about it." She says as she sits down at her desk, bringing me with her of course. She actually keeps holding me tight, apart of me hopes she'll never let go

* * *

><p>I smell something sweet. Perfume maybe? Whatever it is, it's the sweetest thing I've ever smelled. I blink my eyes open and see that I'm at the school. I feel two slender arms holding me tightly, that's when I start to remember why I'm here. That fight with my mom. I must of fallen asleep here last night. Why did I come here? Puck lives three houses down from mine and even Sam's place is closer than the school<p>

"Hey." I chuckle at how groggy Ms Berry's voice sounds. It's kind of cute "We fell asleep."

"I guess we did." You would think that I would be uncomfortable sleeping in a chair, but truth be told I slept like a baby. If you want to count the crying too

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" You would think that I wouldn't, but I actually do. Last night she could of demanded answers, but she didn't. She just held me and comforted me. Maybe I can talk to her about it

"My mother-"

"Rachel?!" Ms Berry jumps out of the chair at the sound of her fiance's voice, sending me flying to the ground since I was sitting in her lap. You've got to be fucking kidding me! Why does he decide to show up now? "Rach?!"

"In here, Finn!" My teacher grabs me by the hand and lifts me off the floor "You've got to act like last night didn't happen." Ouch. That hurts a little more than I'm willing to admit. Last night I was actually vulnerable with her. I showed her a side that only a handful of people have seen, but I'm suppose to act like it never happened?

"Ok." I nod sadly. Ms Berry opens her mouth to say something, but is interrupted by her fiance

"Rachel!" He smiles before wrapping his arms around Rachel. Seeing the two of them together makes me sick "I'm so sorry I didn't come home last night. I fell asleep in my office at the tire shop. Yesterday was a busy day."

"Oh, um, it's ok, Finn." It would seem my teacher has lucked out. She doesn't even have to give her fiance a false explanation to why she wasn't home last night. Too bad, I was really looking forward to what she could come up with

"It's not ok." He says before sitting at the desk "I'm sure you were worried. I could of at least called you."

"No, it really is ok, Finn. I know you're safe and that's all that matters." I gag, causing my teacher to glare at me, which just makes me smirk and shrug. I don't have to play nice. I spent all night in the arms of this man's fiance. We're practically family!

"I just don't want you to worry about me." Finn sighs, wrapping his arms around Rachel "I'm sorry." He apologizes before he kisses her. She hesitates at first, but soon she starts kissing him back. I watch the two in disgust. I'm right here in the room, but they're still going at it

"This is bullshit!" I shout before running out of the classroom. I stop in the middle of the hallway and just punch the wall, before sliding onto the floor. I was suppose to fuck her not care about her! I was about to tell her everything that was bothering me! I was about to tell her about my mothers insane standards, her need for perfection, or her need to protect her precious reputation! Those were all very personal, but I didn't care! I wanted to tell her everything!

"Santana." I look up to see my teacher looking at me "You've got to stop running from me."

"That is the opposite of what I've got to do." I say, looking away from her "I've got to run and never look back." I whisper as I feel a tear run down my cheek

"What do you mean by that?" Ms Berry asks, grabbing my hands. I'm not sure what I meant by that. I know I can't exactly run away, because I have no money and nowhere to go, but it's something I've thought about "You can't runaway, Santana."

"Why not?!" I shout, jumping off the floor "It would be great to get out of this fucking town! I'd escape my bitch of an ex-girlfriend, I'd escape my mother's insane standards, but most of all, I'd escape you and the stupid feelings that I don't want!" I try my best to hold back my tears before I continue "I mean, I was about to tell you everything. I was going to tell you things that Sam and Puck don't even know, but then Finn shows up and ruins everything! I was so close to trusting you! I don't trust people, but I was going to trust you!"

"You can still trust me." She says softly

"I can't. I refuse to pour my heart out to someone who wants to keep it a secret. Why do I have to spend the night in your arms and then act like it didn't happen the next day? More importantly, why do I care? I don't want to care. I was suppose to seduce you! I was suppose to get into your pants and move on!"

"Am I really just another hook up to you?" She asks sadly

"Haven't you been paying attention? I actually care about you! I don't want to care, but I do! That's why I hate seeing Finn kiss you! I know I shouldn't get hurt that your kissing your fiance, but I do! I shouldn't want to spend another night in your arms, but I do! I shouldn't even love you, but I do!" I slap my hand over my mouth when I realize what I said

"You what?" Rachel gasps

"I, uh, I-" I'm cut off by her crashing her lips against mine


	9. Chapter 9

I kiss her back with all I've got. I kiss her like I never have before. It's passionate, but not at all demanding. We don't fight each other for dominance or try to push each other for more. We just enjoy the feel of each other I realize how sappy I'm starting to sound, but I'm not sure I care anymore. I'm starting to see that I don't mind the thought of spending every night in this woman's arms. Trusting her may not be easy, but I think it's possible. Maybe these feelings aren't as awful as I thought. I know that she's engaged to someone else, she's my teacher, and there's a bit of am age difference, but I don't care. We'll figure all those things later

"I love you too." Rachel whispers as we pull apart. I kind of figured that when she kissed me, but words can't describe how good it feels to actually hear it "What are we going to do? I'm engaged to Finn. Kurt and Mercedes are going to hate me for lying to them. I could lose my job-" I cut her off with a soft kiss

"Calm down, Rachel." I chuckle "I know that this won't be easy, but we'll figure it out. I'm graduating in a few months, so you won't be my teacher for long, I'm sure your friends won't hate you, but there will be some conflict there, and as for Finn," I take a deep breath before I continue "I'm sorry, Rachel, but I won't share you. It hurts too much to see you with him."

"Santana," Rachel's sighs heavily, running her fingers through her hair "That's easier said than done. I've been with Finn since I was sixteen. How can I look him in the eye and tell him it's over? How can I tell him that I can't marry him?" I wrap my arms around her and hold her tightly

"I know it'll be hard, but I'm here for you. However it happens, whenever it happens, I'll be by your side." I feel her nod against my chest "Where is Finn anyway?"

"I told him I was coming to check on you, so he said ok and left. He has to get to the dealership anyway." She explains as we pull apart "He said he'll be back for lunch." I just nod my head. It's not like I can get mad. Technically she's with him not me, but that doesn't mean I'm ok with it "If it makes you feel any better, Kurt and Mercedes will be there as well." I chuckle when she bites her bottom lip. She doesn't realize how adorable she is

"It does make me feel a little better." I smile before kissing her softly "I know we're talking about our relationship and all, but I've been dying to ask, how do you know Mercedes Jones?" Rachel smiles at my excitement, but can you blame me? It's Mercedes Jones!

"Mercedes and I went to high school together." She explains

"She went to high school here." I said as if she didn't know that. Actually everyone knows that she went to school here "You were a student here?"

"Yes I was. I actually grew up here." I look at her slightly confused. Lima is a very small town, how do I not know who she is? I thought everybody knew each other here "Are you a big fan of Mercedes?" She asks pulling me out of nh thoughts

"Who isn't? Although, I'll admit that I'm not as big a fan as Sam. That boy is like obsessed with her. He's got every song she's ever recorded and her episode of csi Miami on his iPod." I laugh at the craziness that is my best friend "I think his heart would stop if I told him that I actually met her."

"He's a huge fan, but you didn't tell him that you met her." She laughs

"I couldn't exactly tell him that she walked in on us making out." I feel guilty when Rachel stops laughing and nods

"That's true." I wrap my arms around her

"Everything will be ok." I whisper before I kiss her softly. Well it was suppose to be softly, but it grew more passionate when she grabbed my face and stuck her tongue in my mouth. Damn she's so aggressive today

"Santana!" Rachel and I pull apart and see my best friends standing down the hall. If it was anyone else I'd freak out, but Puck and Sam are cool. They already know that Rachel and I were making out, so I know they won't tell anyone. Plus, I trust these boys with my life. Rachel however, looks like she's about to pass out "We've been worried about you! Your mom called last night and said you took off!" Puck shouts. My first instinct is to tell him off, but I know I can't do that. Sam and Puck look so exhausted. I know they had to be up all night looking for me

"I'm so sorry." I whisper as I hug them "I should of called you guys, I don't even know why I didn't, but I'm so sorry." I feel like such a jackass. I could of at least tell them I was safe

"It's ok, San." Sam says as we pull apart "We're just glad that you're safe."

"Speak for yourself!" Puck shouts, causing me to flinch "I was so worried about you, Santana! It was killing me that I didn't know where you were! We were up all night searching for you! Then to find out that you were here with the teacher! You could of at least text us! Instead you show up here with her!"

"Enough!" I shout back "Don't talk about her like that! She really helped me out last night! I needed someone and Rachel-"

"Rachel?!" Puck shouts, shaking his head "You've been calling her that a lot lately! Are you sure that you don't have feelings for her? Because, you said so yourself that she was just another-"

"Stop! I'll tell you everything later, I promise, just please don't do this now. I'll tell you guys everything later."

"Don't bother, I don't want to hear it." Puck says before he storms out of the school. I start to run after him, only to be stopped by Sam

"Give him some time to cool off." I nod before turning to Rachel, who still looks mortified by the way "I'll go check on Puck." Sam says before running towards the door

"Don't worry about them." I say before holding Rachel's hands "They won't tell anyone what they saw. They know that I've been trying to get with you."

"You're sure they won't say anything?" She asks nervously

"Positive." I say before kissing her one more time "Class starts in like twenty minutes, so I'm going to shower in the locker room and change in my cheerio uniform that's in there. I'll see you later."

"Ok." She whispers before I head towards the locker room

* * *

><p>Puck has been avoiding me all day and I can't take it. He's never been so mad at me before. Sure we've fought, but not like this. I know that I should of let them know where I was last night, but I didn't think that he would get this pissed off. It's so weird not talking to him. Sam even spent half of lunch with me and the other half with Puck, so we wouldn't think he was taking sides. Right now I'm headed to history and I'm determined to get Puck to talk to me<p>

"Hey." I say as I approach my best friend "Please talk to me, Puck."

"I have nothing to say to you." He says, turning his head away from me. I feel tears build up, but I immediately stop them. I hate him being mad at me

"Santana," Rachel says from the front of the classroom "take your seat, please."

"I'm sorry." I whisper before sitting down at my desk

The rest of the lesson was spent with me trying to talk to Puck and him ignoring me. He wouldn't even look at me. I really need him right now. I know that he talked to my mom earlier and I have to know what she told him. I know that I got mad at my mom, but that doesn't mean that I want her to worry. Besides, I'm going to see my Dad as soon as the bell rings and I'm sure that he'll make me talk to her at some point

RING!

I watch as everybody jumps out of their seats and rum out of class. I try to talk to Puck again, but he rushes out of the room before I could get a word in. This totally sucks! I know he's angry with me, but I need to talk to him. Why can't he see how sorry I am?

"Are you ok, Santana?" Rachel asks, sitting at her desk

"He hates me." I say before I sit on top of her desk "He has every right to hate me."

"He doesn't hate you, Santana." She says comfortingly as she grabs my hands "He's just upset right now. I'm sure he'll get over it."

"I hope so." I say before kissing her "He's never been so mad at me before."

"You guys will be fine, I promise." I don't know what it is about Rachel, but I believe her. I believe everything she says "Now, I've got to ask you, where are you planning on going tonight?" I should of known she would ask that

"I'm going to my Dad's place." I say before jumping off the desk "I'm actually headed over there right now."

"Have you told your Dad?"

"About the fight with my mom?" I ask

"No." She shakes her head "Does he know that you're a lesbian?"

"Oh that." I chuckle "Yes he does. I actually told him when Brittany and I started dating. He's totally cool with it, said he already knew. Brittany and I aren't exactly subtle. If my mom paid attention more she probably would of known too."

"You and Brittany must of been very...affectionate if he saw it so clearly." Rachel says, her voice layered with jealousy. No! she can't do that!

"Don't do that. Don't sit there and act all jealous when Britt and I aren't even together anymore. Not when I have to watch you and your fiance together!" Rachel instantly looks guiltily, and I don't want that. I don't want to push her into leaving him. She has to do it when she's ready "I'm sorry, Rach. I shouldn't of said that."

"No, you're right. I can't get jealous over a girl you're not even seeing anymore. I'm sorry." I just nod before kissing her again

"I've got to go." I say as I grab my bag "I'll text you after I talk to my dad."

"Ok." She says, standing up and walking me to the door "I love you." I smile before kissing her. I will never get tired of hearing that

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>I drive into my Dad's driveway and put my car in park. I know that he won't be happy when I tell him I yelled at my mom, but I hope he'll understand. I really just need for him to listen to me before my mom calls and says I attacked her. What if she already did call him? Shit! I didn't even think of that! She probably called him last night! He was probably worried all night too. I get out of my car and walk towards the door. I'm going to have to face him sooner or later. I walk through the door and see my mom sitting on the couch talking to my dad. They haven't even seen each other since the divorce. What the hell?<p>

* * *

><p>I KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS ARE THINKING "AN UPDATE? IT HASN'T BEEN OVER A MONTH." LOL I GUESS MY WRITER'S BLOCK WASN'T AS BAD AS I THOUGHT. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

I stare at my parents until I sit down on the recliner. This is extremely akward. What is my mother doing here? The whole point of me coming over here was to get away from her. Now I've got to deal with her anyway. It's not like I suddenly hate my mom and want nothing to do with her, but I just wanted her to take a couple days to think. I wanted her to realize that reputation isn't everything. I want her to see that other people's opinions don't matter. I can honestly say that I don't give a fuck about what people think about me. That's a much better feeling than worrying about what people say about me. I don't miss that feeling at all

"Santana," My Dad is the first one to break the silence "I want you to know that I'm not mad at you. I was extremely worried, but not angry. I'm just glad to see that you're ok." I release a breath that I didn't know I was holding

"I'm so sorry, Daddy." I know he said he wasn't mad, but I do owe him an apology "I should of called you or Mom to let you know I was ok."

"Yes you should have, but you're safe and that's all that really matters." He says calmly before he hugs me tightly. Before Rachel, my Dad's arms had been the only place that made me feel safe "We need to talk. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes." I nod, taking my seat once again on the recliner. I wish I knew what my parents are thinking right now. This talk would be a lot easier if I knew what I was up against

"Your mother told me that you accidentally came out to her yesterday." I nod "She also said that you yelled at her about your uncle then ran out of the house."

"That's not exactly true." I say as calmly as I possibly can. As much as I'm hurt by what my mother's need for perfection, I'm not going to start yelling at my father. That wouldn't exactly be fair "I thought that she was going to hate me. I thought that she stopped talking to Uncle Carlos, because of his sexuality. I had no idea that it was due to him cheating on his boyfriend. If I had known that, it would of made coming out to her a lot easier."

"Why didn't you come out to me before? I never would of judged you, Mija. You're my daughter and I love you no matter what." I feel a small bit of guilt at what my Mother's telling me. I honestly thought she would of been disgusted with me

"It's not just that, Mami." I start to explain "What about the reputation you seem go care so much about? What would people think once they found out you raised a dyke?"

"Don't you dare call yourself that!" My mom shouts, jumping off the couch. This woman is just full of surprises, isn't she? "Do you understand me?"

"No." I answer honestly "I don't understand you, Mom. Aren't you the same woman who stood by a cash register at the grocery store, just waiting for everyone to leave, so they wouldn't have to see you use food stamps? And we only used them for like a year, when you and Dad were put of work! All because you were so afraid of what people would think!"

"Well, I-"

"Aren't you the woman who bought full size candy bars for halloween, just so you could tell the neighbors that you can afford it?"

"That was once-"

"You even paid for this huge Quinceañera, that I didn't even want, just to brag about how amazing your perfect little girl is."

"Enough!" My dad shouts before my mother and I can say another word "Santana, apologize to your mom."

"Why?! What exactly did I say that was untrue?" I don't know why my dad is defending my mom. They got divorced for the very reason that I'm arguing with her right now. She cares more about what others think of her than her family

"That isn't the point! You will not disrespect your mother like that!" Is he for real? You know what, fuck this! I don't even bother saying anything back. I just stand up and walk towards the door "Where are you going?"

"Just for a drive." I say, not even bothering to look back. I just hop in my car and drive

What the hell just happened? My mother getting angry I might of understood, but my dad? When he was out of work, which was only for a year I should point out, she would constantly yell at him to find work before our friends found out we were struggling. That's why he left her. She was worried about how she was going to afford to cater to her snobby friends, while my dad was worried about how they were going to put food on the table. By the time that he started working at the hospital, they were already getting divorced. So, you would think that he would be on my side, right? I guess not though

I keep driving until I get to the park. I get out of my car and sit on the nearest park bench. Maybe I should just chill for awhile. My parents will probably call me any minute now and make me go back. What do I do now? My dad was suppose to be my safe place. Knowing that he's on my mother's side, just makes me feel so alone. Why does it feel like everyone is abandoning me? Brittany cheated on me and left me for Motta, Puck isn't talking to me, my Mom is more worried about the town's opinions than me, and for some reason my Dad is siding with her

~beep~

I pick up my phone to see I've got a text

From Sam: Is taking off again really a good idea right now?

I stare at the message, just trying to figure out what he means by that. Is he mad at me? Is he going to stop talking to me too? I don't think I could handle that right now

~beep~

From Sam: I'm not mad, San. I just don't want you to keep running from your problems

Fucking mind reading powers, I swear. I know he's got a point, but I don't know what else to do. Running away has always seemed easier than facing my problems. Ever since Britt cheated on me, I've learned that life is much easier when you don't have to deal with the serious stuff. It's not until I realized my feelings for Rachel that the serious stuff isn't always so scary. That doesn't mean I'm ready to face my parents. Not when I'm so confused about what's going on between them. I should probably let everyone know I'm ok though, plus I want to talk to Sam, so I pick up the phone and dial him first

"Hello." He answers on the first ring

"Do I always run when things get hard?" I had to ask. I know that I say running is easier, but it's not always better. If I keep running, I might lose my parents. Avoiding my problems isn't worth that

"Yes, you do." Thank you, Sam. He's suppose to be the supportive best friend right now! Why did I call him? "But, you're getting better at trying to stop running. I know that you think if you don't deal with the hard stuff, it'll go away on its own, but in reality it only makes it worst. You're starting to realize that, aren't you?"

"I'm just starting to realize what I could lose if I keep running." I whisper, a tear running down my face "Have you talked to Puck? I know he's super pissed at me, because of my running, but I really need you guys."

"I'm not mad, because you ran!" I smile when I hear Puck's voice in the background. I should of known that he would be at Sam's place "I'm mad, because I thought you were hurt, or even dead somewhere, and you didn't even call us to tell us you were ok!"

"I know." I sigh deeply "I know you were worried, and I'm so sorry that I didn't call, or even text. Just, please stop being mad at me. I don't think I could take you being angry with me anymore."

"You sound like such a girl." Puck teases, causing me to chuckle. This guy always knows how to make me feel better "I don't want to be mad at you anymore either. You have enough to deal with. You need me and I'm here, ok?"

"Ok."

"I'm here for you too, San."

I know you are, Sam.'' You would think that this would feel awkward, just because we never talk about the touchy, feely stuff, but it doesn't. It actually feels good. Please, don't ever tell Sam and Puck I said that

"Do you want to come over?" Sam asks "We're playing resident evil 6!" I'm almost tempted to go over, but I've still got to call Rachel. Plus, I have to be home soon to talk to my parents

"I can't tonight." I say, hoping they won't ask why. I don't want them to think that I'm blowing them off for Rachel

"Ok." Puck says, not asking any questions "We'll just play it with you tomorrow."

"Sounds good, I'll see you guys then."

"See you then." My best friends say simultaneously, before hanging up the phone. I immediately scroll to my contacts to Rachel's name, dialing her number as soon as I find it

"Keep calling." I jump when I hear Rachel's voice coming from behind me "She's not going to answer you, her phone is on silent."

"Damn, Rachel." I place my hand over my chest "You scared the hell out of me. What are you doing here?"

"Well," She starts, taking a seat next to me "I've been waiting for your call, but it didn't come, so I was worried. I decided to go for a walk to calm my nerves, and I'm very glad I did, because now I know you're ok."

"I'm sorry I didn't text you." I apologize, reaching for her hand. My heart sinks a little when she pulls her hand away. I forgot, I can't hold her hand in public. I just shake my head at the thought before continuing "I just had a lot on my mind. My mom was at my father's house when I showed up. It kind of confused me a little bit. No, not a little bit, it confused me a lot."

"What's confusing about it?" Rachel ask, tilting her head to the side. I want to tell her everything, but I don't know how. It's not that I don't trust her, its that it's such a long story that I'm not really sure how to explain it anymore

"I can't talk about it here." I say, looking around at all the people who decide to stare at us. Is this what being with Rachel will actually be like? I can't hold her hand, we have strangers staring, and she won't even look me directly in the eye

"Cometomyplacetonight." Rachel rushes out in one breath, but I understood everything she said. Is she serious? Is she insane? She wants me to go to her place, where she lives with her fiance? Where they share a bed? "Finn is working late again, he won't even be home until the morning, please." She pouts

"Rachel, as much as I would love to have some time alone with you, I've got to go home to talk to my parents. They're waiting for me right now." My heart aches at the look of disappointment on Rachel's face, but I don't have a choice. I need to talk to my parents before they start to worry even more

""I understand." She whispers, looking around the park before taking my hand when nobody is looking. This is nice, just holding her hand like this, but I do wish we didn't have to hide it "Can you come by after you speak with them?" I sigh heavily, running my fingers through my hair

"I don't know, Rachel. Do you really want me to go back to the place you share with Finn?" By the look on Rachel's face, I know that she gets my point. I'm not pushing her to leave Finn now, although nothing would make me happier, I'm just saying that being at 'Their home' is something I'm sure I won't be able to handle

"I just don't want to be alone tonight." Is that why she wants me there? Because Finn is working all night again? I love Rachel, but I won't be her second choice "I just want to be with you tonight." She adds quickly, squeezing my hand, as if she knew what I was thinking. That puts my mind at ease for now, but Finn will always be a problem until she calls off the engagement

"If I could meet you anywhere else, I would." This sucks! Rachel and I aren't even officially a thing yet, but we've sure as hell have problems like a normal couple. You know what, that's not true. Normal couples don't have to worry about where they can have alone time, because neither of our places are an option "I want to be alone with you too. We'll just need to find a way to make that happen."

"Ok." She whispers, kissing my cheek quickly so nobody would see "Should I let you get back to your parents?"

"Yup." I say, standing up from the bench "I just need to talk to them, without running this time. I'm just too tired of running."

"I'm proud of you." For some reason, knowing Rachel is proud of me brings butterflies to my stomach. What is this girl doing to me?

After Rachel and I said our goodbyes, and whispered 'I love yous', I got in my car and drove straight to my Dad's place. I know it won't be easy, but I meant what I said before. I'm not running away anymore. I love my parents too much to risk my relationship with them, just beacause I'm afraid. Which is why I'm currently sitting on my Dad's couch, waiting for one of them to say something, because I don't know what to say

"I love you very much, Santana." My mom says, grabbing me by the hand. I know she does. I've never doubted my Mom's love, I just doubted it would be enough for her to give up her reputation "I also want you to know, I'm willing to try to not care so much about what other people think of me. It's already cost me too much." She whispers that last part, looking at my Dad

"I love you too, Mami." I say, wrapping my arms around her. I don't let her know that I heard her or that she was looking at my Dad. Sometimes I forget that she didn't want the divorce, because I always blamed her for it in the first place. I guess I haven't been exactly fair to her

"I want you to come home," My mom says as we pull apart "but I won't force you. If you want to stay with your father, that's alright with me."

"I want to go home with you, Mom." I know my mom is serious about trying, but she can't do that alone. She needs me. When I decided I didn't care about my reputation, it was kind of hard at first. As much as you hate to admit it, you still listen to people's opinions of you. She'll get over it eventually, but not alone. If she's doing this for me, then I'm going to try to do this for her "But, I want to spend more time over here as well. Seeing Dad just made me realize the little time I've spent with him in the last month."

"I would love that, Mija." My dad smiles, wrapping his arms around me. Why does it seem like this talk is going easier than expected? Wasn't I expecting a disaster?

"I do have a question though." My mom says "Do I really care about people's opinions that much? Are they really that important to me?"

"Mom, you're not talking to your own brother, because you don't want people to think you approve of his infidelity." I didn't say or to be mean. I said it, because she asked and she needs to know the truth "I know that he misses you."

"Maybe I should call him," I hope she means that. I hope that they fix their relationship, because I love my Uncle Carlos. I don't like cheating anymore than my mom, but considering I'm in love with an engaged woman, I can't be a hypocrite. I miss him and want to see him "but that is a problem for another day. Right now though, I need to apologize. Sannie, I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel that you weren't the most important thing in my life. I love you more than anything else in the world. Nothing matters more than you do, understand?" My mom ask, tears running down her cheeks. I nod my head, hugging my mom one more time

"I love you, Mami." I smile when I feel my dad hug me from the back, so now I'm sandwiched between my parents "I love you, Papi."

"I know, Mija." He kisses my shoulder "I love you too." This is exactly why my friends told me to stop running. Things with my parents might not be perfect, but you got to start somewhere, right? Maybe, with time of course, they can meet Rachel. With a lot of time


End file.
